


The Gift, It Keeps On Giving...

by sullacat



Series: Across the Universe [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Community: jim_and_bones, Kink, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years of marriage and there are still things they are learning about each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift, It Keeps On Giving...

**Author's Note:**

> list of kinks mentioned includes voyeurism, food kink, collars, submission, orgasm denial, pictures, anonymity, water sports, tied down, rimming, cross-dressing, remote toys, threesome, in public, drugs/aphro, remote toys, chastity device, letters. Note: Not all of these are successful and are lol in their fail. Don't be turned off by squicks. 
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the [Space Wrapped](http://space-wrapped.livejournal.com) annual Advent challenge. My prompt was #12: _Existing relationship: Jim thinks they should do a sex advent calendar. A different sex act or position each day up to Christmas. McCoy's a little worried about Jim's creative brain being put to use in this fashion, but like he's going to turn down a lot of sex._
> 
> I took some liberty and made it kinkier, idk, and I have Jim a holodeck because of reasons. This story takes place within my "Across the Universe" verse but you don't need to know anything special to read this - it stands alone pretty well.

_2278.331_

 

"So, this is where you've been spending your nights." Leonard McCoy stepped into the small empty room down near the bottom of the ship, black walls with a golden grid pattern that covered all the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Jim Kirk stood alone in the middle, his fingers flying as he typed into a small tablet. "I'd be more jealous but it's so plain and boring, I can't find it in me." 

Jim turned at the sound of Leonard's voice and laughed, the creases around his bright blue eyes becoming more prominent as the years passed. Forty-five years old this past birthday, but a little age looked good on Jim Kirk, Leonard noted to himself, not for the first time. "We call her SEREFA, our prototype for a simulated reality facility. Holodecks, Doctor McCoy. This is the future." Jim took a few steps around, looking around at the walls as if he were a proud father. "One day, all star ships will carry them." 

"Is it almost ready?"

" _She_ , Bones. Is SHE almost ready," Jim smirked, touching the walls lovingly. "Right now, she'll provide a realistic three-dimensional atmosphere that fit within the confines of this room. She has defined boundaries, she won't go on forever, and the database of what she knows is still being updated everyday. Watch this," Jim said, going to the wall and tapping on a console. Soon the walls around them changed, flickered, and in front of Leonard appeared a full-sized adult golden retriever, wagging his tail and running in circles. 

"That is amazing, Jim," Leonard said, his voice full of awe. He reached out to touch the dog and was surprised at the feel of fur under his fingertips. "Corporeal bodies?" 

"Yep," Jim nodded excitedly. "Lt Gunn is done with her testing and now it's just up to us to beta-test her for a few months, run her through some set-ups and drills, challenge her a little. See where the flaws are, what works and what doesn't work." Jim had taken this on, along with the holoengineering specialist, Lt Gunn, working overtime for the last several weeks on their special project. It was hard for Jim to keep the pride out of his voice, but that's what Leonard loved about all of this. It was an honor, having this on board, being given the privilege of beta-testing SEREFA. 

"Joanna's so excited about coming to see it- _her_ ," Leonard corrected himself when Jim made a face, "she can't stand it. Probably more excited than coming to see us next year." Leonard's daughter hadn't made any secret in her love for holotech engineering growing up, and when she'd gone that route at the Academy it had been with his blessing and encouragement. 

" _Bridge to Captain Kirk._ "

Jim reached for his communicator as his hand typed quickly on the keypad, and the dog disappeared. "This is Kirk," he answered. "Everything okay, Collins?"

" _Captain, the shuttle from Starbase Eleven is arriving in Bay Four. You requested to be told when they got here._ "

Jim grinned. "That I did. Excellent. I'll be right there." Clapping Leonard on the shoulder, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Leonard's cheek. "Last shuttle before the holidays, always my favorite time of the year." Leonard remembered a time when the holidays hadn't meant much to either of them, back when they met. Two men, broken and alone. 

But they had each other, year in and year out, and as their family grew and expanded - Joanna and Jim growing closer, finding out about David and bringing him home after his mother died - Jim had come to truly embrace the time of year, making sure each member of his crew knew they were respected and cherished. "You expecting anything special?" Leonard asked, his hand snaking around Jim's back. 

"Always," Jim replied cheekily. "C'mon, Bones," Jim added, one hand reaching down to smack Leonard's ass as he walked by. "Let's go see what Santa's brought us."

 

But despite the excitement of the holiday shuttle, Jim was still talking about the holodeck as they ate a late dinner. "Imagine you're performing surgery, Bones, and you need an unusual instrument, something not standard for Starfleet, or what you have is not functional. Just imagine being able to ask for something, anything, made to your specifications and _boom_ \- it's there. That's holotechnology."

Leonard shook his head. "I'm not quite there yet, Jim. Maybe when David's the one doing surgery on a starship, but not me." Jim's face twisted a little, and Leonard realized that Jim and his son probably hadn't reconciled yet from their last disagreement regarding David's future. "So you never told me what was in that package you grabbed from the shuttle," Leonard asked, changing the topic. "What's in it?"

"Not sure. Just that Nyota sent me a message, told me not to wait until Christmas to open her gift to us." Jim's eyes brightened at the thought of it. "Go get it from my desk while I clear the dishes, and we'll open it together." 

It was nothing that Leonard would have ever expected. On the surface it looked like a framed picture of the front of an old-fashioned Earth house, covered by windows and a huge porch. There was a wreath on the door and lights in the windows. But Leonard discovered as he touched each window that they slid open at the press of a finger, and his eyes grew wide as he read the small, fine print delicately written on the windows. _December 10: being tied down._ "It's... it's..."

Jim took it in his hands, clicking on one of the windows. He made a low whistle. "It's an Advent calendar." 

"It's a dirty one," Leonard murmured, clicking another window. _December 5: submission_. His face flushed as he looked at a couple more. "Jesus, Jim..." he said low. "You'd think that living with a Vulcan would have made her more logical. What in heaven's name was Nyota thinking?"

"That we're an old boring married couple who needs some excitement?" 

Leonard snorted aloud. "Then she's forgotten what it's like living on board this ship with you."

Jim gave him a dirty look as he examined the wooden calendar, looking at it from all sides. "Maybe Spock's Pon Farr's coming up and she wants us to share the fun," he added absently. Those blue eyes were focused on Leonard again. "It's just some kinks, Bones. A most logical present, really - harmless sexy times with the man I love. This bothers you?"

"No, not really. I mean... it's just stupid. We don't need this." But there was that glint in Jim's eye, one that Leonard had long recognized. _Shit_. "What are you thinking?"

"Just how many of these we've already tried." Jim leaned over, nuzzling Leonard's temple and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And how many we haven't."

But Leonard still wasn't sure. "You're serious."

"I am. And I want this." A slightly aggravated look crossed Jim's face. "You been bitching about what to get me for Christmas this year?" Jim tapped his hand against the calendar. "I want this. A kinky Christmas with the man I love. And I want you to surprise me, okay? _You_ come up with the scenarios, all of them." Leonard's face froze but Jim continued. "Don't look at me like that, it'll be good for you. For _us_. It's a gift, and we should accept it in the spirit it was intended. Yes." 

Leonard stared at the little calendar, his shoulders slumping. If Leonard had learned anything during the past twenty years with Jim Kirk, it was that many of Jim's 'good ideas' had the potential of ending pretty fucking bad. Looking over the days, he tried to figure out how this was going to happen. "I'm screwed." 

At that, Jim laughed again, standing and tugging on Leonard's hand, pulling him toward their bedroom for the night. "That's the general idea, Bones," he said, that familiar predatory look in his eyes and Leonard dropped the advent calendar on the sofa, forgotten for the time being.

* * *

_2278.335 - food kink_

All things being equal, it wasn't the hardest kink on the list, but Leonard still worried all day that it wasn't going to work, that it wasn't going to be what Jim wanted. He told himself that it was the first kink on the list, and that was why he had struggled with an idea to make this sexy and hot for Jim.

In the end, Leonard realized that he needed to just let it happen. Walking shirtless into their bedroom that night, he decided that if it was hot and sexy, then great. If not, well - he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the tray of strawberries, with a little jar of chocolate sauce and a bowl of whipped cream - if not, then at least they had some tasty dessert to share before bedtime.

* * *

_2278.336 - voyeurism_

Leonard could surprise people with the amount of technological expertise he possessed. Being married to Jim Kirk didn't hurt, but he also appreciated what his computers did for him, making his life easier. 

That sort of knowledge helped today. 

The message was sent to Jim at a predetermined time. _Be in your office at 1400._ Leonard made sure that Jim had nothing important scheduled for that time (or after) and left Sickbay with instructions to contact him if any emergencies happened while he was gone. 

He entered their quarters, walked to the bedroom, and undressed. He waited until 1398 and walked into the shower, turned on the hot water, and promptly at 1400 stepped inside. Leonard pretended that the camera he installed that morning wasn't there, that it was just him in the shower alone. Taking a washcloth and some soap, he began showering like normal. But he knew Jim was on the other end of that video feed, so he stretched, his arms wide over his head. 

Leonard took his time as his large hands slid down his body, and somehow knowing Jim was watching made it easier to touch himself. He pulled at his cock, reached down and cupped his scrotum, making a groaning noise as he squeezed. Leaning back against the side, he fucked his hand slow, playing with the head and pinching his nipples, the hot water and steam helping to lower any inhibitions he had left after being with Jim Kirk for twenty years.

Not surprisingly, it didn't take long. But by the time Leonard felt that familiar tug inside him, heat pooling deep in his belly he heard a noise coming from outside the shower and before he knew it Jim was in the shower with him, still fully clothed, his hand on Leonard's cock and he came, loud and long, their mouths mashed together in a kiss that seared him inside.

* * *

The next two kinks were met with mixed success. 

_2278.338 - orgasm denial and 2278.339 - collars_

Leonard discovered he enjoyed orgasm denial more than he would have guessed. That evening, after dinner he settled Jim on the sofa and slowly lowered himself in front of Jim, kissing his neck, hands slipping under Jim's shirt. Less than a minute later he was sucking on Jim's cock, teasing with his tongue, bringing Jim to the very edge - before stopping, walking away. Watching Jim from the other side of the room as he read, making sure Jim didn't stroke himself off. 

Jim, on the other hand, didn't appear to like it much, and was still a little grumpy the next morning. 

So that night, when Leonard found himself wearing a tight leather collar, Jim wasn't in the mood to take much pity on him. Fastening a long silver chain to the collar, Jim pulled and tugged at the chain as he walked Leonard naked around the room wherever he went, from the kitchen area to their bedroom and back again. The two men were strangely quiet, the room mostly silent, and Leonard wasn't sure how this whole collar kink was going. At one point Jim had to yank hard when Leonard didn't move fast enough, and their eyes caught, glaring at each other. 

But Jim couldn't have failed to notice the raging erection Leonard sported after that, and as Jim pulled him into their bedroom, pushed him down into their mattress, and fucked him senseless, Leonard admitted that he could see the appeal. 

Maybe not every day, but once in awhile.

* * *

_2278.340 - submission_

Leonard had thought long about today's kink, submission. In truth, the previous night he'd been fairly submissive, or at least, he'd been obedient in a surly sort of way. His ass still ached at the memory of Jim behind him, mounting him like an animal and just taking him. 

But submission... that wasn't exactly being led around and treated like a beast. The submission needed to be on _his_ part, and that is what Leonard was struggling with. So when Jim got home that evening, Leonard was already there, waiting, having made sure his favorite dinner had been cooked, and Jim's favorite drink was ready, along with a small note pressed into his hand that said simply 'I am yours.'

What Leonard found as the evening passed was that doing things for Jim wasn't a hardship at all, or even made him feel like he was submitting to another man's will. In the end it was just doing things for Jim because he loved him. Pulling off his boots, rubbing his shoulders, sitting next to Jim trying to anticipate Jim's needs didn't feel the least bit like giving up any of his own autonomy. Quite the opposite - Leonard found he wanted nothing more than to spend all his time doing things for Jim. 

When their evening ended, and Leonard had curled himself on the floor around Jim's legs, resting his head in Jim's lap, he could feel Jim's fingers threading through his hair. "How do you do this?" he heard Jim's voice ask as he lightly scratched his scalp. 

Leonard looked up and into Jim's eyes, so full of love and need it almost hurt to look at them. "Take me to bed, Jim," Leonard murmured. It was probably against the rules for him to make that sort of demand, but Jim didn't seem to mind as he reached for Leonard's hand and they walked together into their room.

* * *

_2278.342 - pictures_

"Pull your shirt up. Yeah. And slide those pants down, a little more, yeah, perfect." _Click._

"No one is going to see these, right?"

"Shirt, off. Of course not, Bones. You think I'd share this gorgeous body of yours with anyone else?" _Click._ "Pants off, too."

"I know you didn't forget that time-"

"What happens on Risa stays on Risa. Besides, that wasn't so much me sharing you as you sharing me."

Snort. "You were an awfully good sport about all that... "

"Incredible weekend. I'm glad we had that." _Click._ "Hmm, damn you are gorgeous." 

"I'm fifty, Jim. No one that age can be called gorgeous anymore."

"Bullshit. You're hotter now than you were at the Academy, and I'm not the only one who would tell you that. Now bend over."

"What?"

"Bend over."

"Not even you wants to see a picture of my ass, Jim."

"Hey, I love that ass. But- okay, roll over on your back. Cup your balls, yeah, just like that." _Click._ "That's fucking pretty."

"This was a terrible idea..."

"Hey Bones."

"Yeah, darlin?"

"We're heading back to Risa next year, some sort of cultural exchange." _Click._ "Maybe we could..."

Another laugh. "Maybe, Jim. Whatever you want."

* * *

_2278.343 - water sports_

 

Leonard was genuinely curious about this one, one kink that he could honestly say he'd never tried. It didn't require much planning or props either, so all he had to do was order a nice dinner and some wine, and then get him into the bathroom for a nice, well-earned hot shower.

Then things went wrong.

Leonard's arms were wrapped around Jim, washing him slowly, rubbing the washcloth over his chest, that stomach still firm despite the passing years. Reaching down for his cock, he gave it a squeeze, waited a moment to make sure that he had some urine in his bladder and-

"Bones - what... what are you- Bones?"

Leonard wrapped one arm around him, holding him tighter. "Shhhh..."

But Jim was having none of it. "No, no _shhh_ , you peed on me! You fucking peed on me!"

"What, that was supposed to be hot!" Leonard said, letting go as Jim batted his arms at him. 

"The pee was hot, yeah," Jim groused, flicking at Leonard with the washcloth, the romance of the previous moment completely gone. Then Jim grabbed his own cock, and aimed it at Leonard. "Here, let me pee on you, see if you like it."

"I don't want you peeing on me! Fuck, Jim, no, don't!" Leonard had to brace on arm on the side tile to make sure they didn't fall, but the small shower kept him from being able to escape Jim's hot stream. 

"Dammit Jim..."

* * *

_2278.344 - tied down and 2278.345 - cross-dressing_

Those two were actually ones that weren't completely unknown to Leonard and Jim. Sure, it had been a while since they'd played with the long silk ropes that were kept was in the bottom of the night table, and Leonard had to go borrow some eye-liner from one of the medics. But in the end, those two nights had ended up with some tender touching, soft kisses, and pillows smeared with make-up the next morning.

* * *

_2278.346 - anonymity_

It wasn't as if they were complete strangers. Leonard had been touching Jim's body in some form or fashion for over twenty years, and more intimately for two decades. There wasn't a scar or freckle that he didn't know. 

But things really were different in the dark. Leonard watched from the other room, waiting until Jim emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. "Computer, complete darkness. Total." Within a moment the lights went out. 

"Bones?" he heard Jim's voice call out. But he couldn't answer, not without breaking character. Already naked, Leonard walked toward him, one hand reaching out for Jim's shoulder. "There you are... what is it tonight, in the dark?"

Leonard kept quiet. One hand slid around Jim's chest, over his throat, and covered Jim's mouth lightly as his lips brushed against Jim's skin. He felt Jim stiffen involuntarily, wary, uncertain for a moment what was going on. His other hand slid down Jim's arm, holding it behind Jim's back as he walked them toward the bed, pushing down, laying on top of him, rubbing his body against Jim. It was harder than he expected, not making noise as his mouth moved all over Jim's smooth skin. But Jim was clean and warm, which made Leonard felt dirtier than usual. Rolling Jim over onto his stomach, he mouthed all across Jim's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and tonguing the wrinkled skin between.

Jim's reaction thrilled him. He could hardly keep still, despite Leonard's hands holding his ass down as he fucked Jim with his tongue until his hole was soft and stretched. Leonard waited until he couldn't stand it another moment, then slicked his cock with lube and pushed inside, falling hard on top of Jim's back. 

They moved like animals, rutting and fucking in the dark, as if being unable to see each other allowed them to just focus on the physical. All Leonard could hear was the slap of skin against skin and Jim's huffing pants with each deep thrust. His fingers gripped Jim's arms as he felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm, building like a fire inside him. 

In the end, he couldn't hold back any longer. Groaning loud, Leonard felt himself exploding and he gasped out, feeling Jim's hands reaching for his own. He slid out of Jim and they found each other again in the dark, kissing slow. 

"I knew it was you," Jim murmured sleepily against his neck. "I'd know you anywhere, Bones... if I couldn't see you, couldn't hear you, couldn't taste you." Another soft kiss. "Always know my Bones."

* * *

_2278.348 - remote toys_

"In all, I believe what we learned about the Balindi will be beneficial in moving forward with our own research into cell regeneration. They've managed to accelerate the-" Leonard read from his report on the latest away mission discoveries, speaking into the video monitor during his weekly teleconference with Starfleet Medical when something caught his attention, loud enough to make the head of his division look up and past Leonard's shoulder from across the screen.

Leonard turned his head at the sounds outside his office. Then the door opened. "Captain, Captain, you can't!" One of the medics looked helplessly at Leonard, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Doctor, he just walked-"

"It's okay, Clark," Leonard began, but Jim was already right next to him, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

"Give it to me."

"Captain, I'm talking to-" 

"Now," Jim said, his voice low and angry and Leonard wondered if perhaps this one had gone too far. Handing the small device to Jim, he watched in horror as Jim threw it on the floor, pulled out his phaser and shot it, the plastic disintegrating in front of all of them. 

"Jim, I-" Leonard began but Jim just glared. "Well I guess I'll see you later..." Jim made a noise and turned on his heels, storming off. 

Leonard sat down heavily in his chair, just in time to hear Admiral Roberts chuckling, talking to whomever was next to him. "Well, looks like someone's in trouble..."

* * *

_2278.349 - threesome_

This one had been hard. 

It wasn't as if they hadn't ever invited another person (or two) into their bedroom for some fun and excitement, but it had been a while, and there was an unspoken agreement that they would always talk before bringing in someone else. Leonard simply felt uncomfortable, even given the lack of parameters that the advent calendar gave him, so for days, he simply wasn't sure what he was going to do. 

Until he remembered SEREFA. 

The message Jim received was simple. " _Holodeck. 1800._ " It hadn't taken Leonard long to mess with the controllers and make sure that Gunn wasn't recording any of this beta-testing. 

When Jim entered that afternoon, the sky had reached that shade of blue that Leonard remembered from his childhood, the magical cerulean that happened in the evenings when the sun was just about to begin setting. White wispy clouds floated overhead, and Leonard stood on the far end of the room, standing on realistic looking grassy meadow, under a realistic looking oak tree and watching as Jim approached. "Hello, Captain."

"Bones," Jim smiled, walking closer. "What is this?" he looked at the pretty scene around him. "Outdoor sex?" he asked, curiously, pulling off his shirt.

"This is our evening together," Leonard said, eyeing Jim hungrily. "Just you and me... and him," Leonard nodded at the other man in the room. 

Jim's eyes widened. "Bones?" he asked, incredulity in his voice as he spotted another Leonard walking toward him, a mischievous smirk on his face. "What-" he asked, his voice registering the realization of what Leonard had done, was planning. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Leonard's arms slipped around Jim. "Didn't create a hologram of myself so that we can both make you happy?"

"I fucking love you, Bones," Jim said, closing his eyes as holo-Leonard's stood behind Jim and bent his head forward to kiss the back of his neck. "You don't even know..."

* * *

_2278.350 - letters_

Technically, there was a CMO's quarters on board the _Enterprise_ listed in the ship's register but it was used so rarely, Leonard often forgot the keycode to get in and had to use his medical override to enter. 

Last time he was here was when Jim ended up on the wrong end of a bat'leth, almost died, and Leonard needed to be closer to Sickbay, unburdened by the memories of their personal quarters.

But tonight, he was here on a mission. Letters, something epistolary. This troubled Leonard, who had never considered himself a man of words. At first, he thought about sending dirty messages to Jim all day, and seeing where that led them. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to get a little deeper into this kink so he found a sheet of paper and left a message for Jim on their bed, telling him that he was spending the night away from Jim, and why.

 

He'd just ordered himself a tray from the galley and settled into a chair with the week's reports when he heard his tablet beep.

JTK: It hasn't been an hour and I already miss you. How is this supposed to be kinky? At least tell me what you're wearing, or not wearing. Please be naked.

 

LHM: Not naked. But I miss you too. I can't believe I ever stayed here without you. 

 

JTK: Well, to be fair, you always spent most nights with me. I don't know how to sleep in a bed alone. Fuck, that sounds girly. Don't want to sound girly, but yeah. Okay. I miss my husband, that's okay.

JTK: What are you doing? Please be touching yourself.

 

LHM: Now I'm picking up the piece of chicken that I dropped on the floor reading that. People don't realize how funny you are. They just look at you and see this hot guy, this great fighter, this amazing captain. They don't know that you're the funniest man on board this ship. That's what I first fell in love with.

 

JTK: Bullshit.

JTK: It was my ass. Admit it. 

 

LHM: Partly it was your ass. 

 

JTK: I am looking smug right now. Me in those tight Academy pants. I was beautiful in my youth. 

 

LHM: Still are, Captain. Speaking of the Academy... have you heard from him?

 

JTK: nope

 

LHM: Sorry, hon, I shouldn't have brought it up tonight.

 

JTK: It's okay. You're gonna find out as soon as Jo gets here, no doubt she knows. David's decided not to go to the Academy. He's been accepted to Stanford in their pre-med program. 

JTK: I'm a little surprised he didn't tell you. I think he likes you more than he likes me. 

 

LHM: He's nearly eighteen, Jim. Of course he's gonna be pushing his boundaries with you. But he loves you, you know that. And Stanford's nothing to sneeze at, Jim. You should be very proud of him.

 

JTK: Is it wrong to be disappointed that he's not going to Starfleet? It feels like a slap in the face somehow, turning his back on me.

JTK: Then again, I haven't been much of a father to him.

JTK: Everything I've done out here, and I fucked up things up with the one person who needed me the most.

 

LHM: Don't start that. You've been as good a dad as you could be, and that boy knows it. He's had a fantastic life in Iowa with your mom these last seven years, hasn't wanted for anything.

LHM: I haven't been there for Jo either, Jim. We did the best we could.

LHM: Jim?

JTK: Yeah?

LHM: I love you. You're a great father, you know that. David knows that... that's why he feels good going his own path. He doesn't want to be you, Jim, but he always wants you to be proud of him. Wants to be his own man, just like you wanted to be your own man. 

 

JTK: I guess.

 

JTK: Bones?

 

LHM: Yeah, Jim?

 

JTK: Come home.

 

LHM: Already on my way.

* * *

_2278.352 - aphrodisiac_

The doors to Sickbay flew open, Leonard running as fast as he could while dragging Jim along side him. It had been a long time since Jim had had a reaction this bad, given Leonard's increasing knowledge of Jim's body and all things that reacted with it.

Right now, it was more embarrassing than life-threatening, the Captain of the _Enterprise_ covered in spots but Jim wasn't responding to the metorapan treatment that usually cleared up his allergic reactions. 

"So I'm not getting any tonight?" Jim said, his voice slurring as he sneezed. 

"Not even a little bit, Jim," Leonard retorted, tossing him on a biobed like a rag doll.

* * *

_2278.354 - semi-public_

It wasn't unusual to see the CMO on the bridge, but there was usually a reason. This afternoon, however, Leonard just appeared unexpectedly, judging from the surprised look on Jim's face. "Captain, I need to talk to you, urgently," he said, shifting from side to side, a little smirk on his face. 

"Now?" Jim asked, curious. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Captain," Leonard leaned in, close to his ear. "Now." 

A knowing look passed over Jim's face, and Leonard followed him to the ready room, swearing that he saw a hint of a blush there. 

Twenty minutes later, Leonard left the bridge, looking considerably more rumpled. 

"Fuck," the helm said under her breath. "Okay, you were right." 

The navigator just smiled at her in a knowing way. "Told you so."

* * *

_2278.358 - chastity device_

_Christmas Eve_

Leonard wasn't sure who decided that Christmas Eve would be a day when there wouldn't be any sex, but in the end, it probably wasn't a terrible idea. Jim's cock was tied up with medical gauze, a homemade sling of sorts that wouldn't really keep Jim from getting to his dick if he wanted but it was the idea of denying themselves access to that part of his body. 

Without Jim's cock to touch and lick and caress, Leonard found himself focusing on other parts of his body - his chest, his navel, the backs of Jim's knees and area under his arms. Leonard suckled long on Jim's clavicle, grinning at the noises Jim was making. He'd been touching this body for twenty years, and sometimes Leonard still couldn't believe that Jim had chosen him. "Love you," he murmured as his mouth found another spot to bite lightly.

"Bones," Jim groaned low, the sweetest sound in the world. "Fucking want you, now..."

But Leonard shook his head as he kissed him again, soft and tender. "Tomorrow," he murmured. "You're my Christmas present."

Jim's hands reached up and cradled Leonard's face. "You've made me happier than I ever deserved to be. Every year I think, yeah, this is the best year. You and me and Jo and David, you made us happen." Kissing him again, Jim nuzzled against his neck. "You did that, gave that to me." He reached for Leonard's hands. "And I know this wasn't easy for you, you old grump, all this strange kinky stuff. But it's meant more to me than you know, being like this with you."

"I know, Jim," Leonard told him, kissing him back. "It's not even the sex..."

"No, its not, and that's the funny part. Thought it would be fun, but - I just forget sometimes how much you mean to me." Jim reached out and touched Leonard's face. "Not that I don't love you always, but I just forget what we have."

"Wasn't all for you, darlin'. Made me think, you know, about how much we've been there. Jim, I've followed you into space and back home, I've followed you off cliffs and across deserts and through jungles and I'll follow you anywhere you go, anywhere. My life has been better because I've had you next to me." 

Leonard didn't have an answer, other than kissing Jim some more, rubbing his cock against Jim's hip. Jim shifted, his discomfort evident, his bound cock pressed against Leonard. "Sure you don't wanna fuck me tonight?" he asked, a pleading sound in his voice. 

"Tonight and every night," Leonard answered with a growl, his hands spread over Jim's body. "But I'm waitin' like a good boy." This man next to him was a gift, one he planned on never letting go.

Jim groaned again as Leonard kissed him, and they settled into their familiar spots, arms around each other. Soon their breathing evened out and both of them drifted off, guarding each other's hearts and dreams.


End file.
